B
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 44. Synopsis After Black and White have a deep conversation, a rumble ensues. What is the cause of it? Chapter Plot A woman and a man are talking, stating they should let go of their class status differences, just like the two Tepig: Gigi and Tep. White cries to how poignant it is and that it's another award-winning performance from Gigi. She speaks to the director and says that he filmed Gigi from the most flattering angle. She turns to shock by hearing that he wants another shoot, to her saying that she will be looking forward to working again. She tells Black that the director said Tep was great for a first timer. She tells him that she was in a tizzy when she didn't have a male Tepig and that meeting him was perfect timing. After running down the costs of the production, she comes at a loss, leading Black to obnoxiously say that he thought showbiz was glamorous and saying that she doesn't make much money. She replies in saying that it's tough business. Black responds in saying that that is the reason why they are sleeping in a tent, to her saying yes. Black curiously tells her how she can explain Tep and Gigi staying in a hotel. White proudly says that at the BW Agency, the stars always have a room at hotels. Black, in shock, says that people sleep outside with her reply being that Gigi is an actress. She shows him her resume and that she debuted a year ago. She explains that Gigi has real talent and that she puts tons of effort into being her talent agent. She tells that Gigi likes being outside her Poké Ball for eight hours and that the rest of the time is made up by her schedule. Black sarcastically says that they have to waste their time on helping Gigi being an actress. White barks back, saying that he has the nerve to say that and that they were the ones who broke the equipment, to which Black says that he has loaned Tep to her. White shows him the bill for the damage, which makes him tremble. She explains in the simplest why that to call it even, he has to work 49 more times. Black thinks that that is the reason why she hired him, so that she can force him to work for her, to which White denies. The agency doesn't accept kids as compensation and since he works for the agency, the production has no qualms for charging her for the damage. She acknowledges that she was grateful that he allowed her to use Tep and to that fact, she thanks him. She settles that he doesn't have to do the 49 more jobs but just for a few more movies, instead. She echoes her dream to Black of raising a first-class Pokémon Performer and entertainer, regardless how much money is spent or lost, and compares that dream to that of his Pokémon League. Black calls Brav and Musha that it's time for sleep and responds to White that he'll think about it. She answers back that she got sample merchandise which is called Xtransceiver and that she has left it next to the tent opening. As she walks away, Black feels a huge rumble beneath him. He unzips the tent to see White on the ground, and wonders what is going on. Suddenly, a massive blast comes out of the ground next to White. He comes to the conclusion that they are being attacked and shouts for White to defend herself with her Pokémon. Seeing that she isn't going to bring out any Pokémon, Black sends out Brav to attack but finds it too dark to attack. He calls out Musha to clear his mind. White is in shock to see that he's doing it again. He answers back that due to his goal in life, to be the Pokémon Champion, he can’t think of anything else and that is the reason why Musha absorbs his dreams, since it’s also a Dream Eater Pokémon. He sees an image of the Pokémon in his head. Black takes off Musha and points out to White the shape of the hole: a square. They see other holes of the same size, to which Black points out that they look like the foundations of some type of construction. From behind the picnic table, they see a Timburr creating the holes. He scans it with the Pokédex and orders Brav to pick it up. Black tells it should do this but it ignores him. Black realizes that he should be complaining to the trainer of it instead of it. Suddenly, two people in odd outfits apologize to Black and White for the disturbance. Black questions that they are the trainers of the Timburr. The woman takes offense, as they are not trainers, and replies that they have a permit for the premise. They ask them to move and apologize for the inconvenience, to which Black and White agree to move. The next day, Black and White go back to the site to see what was being erected. They see a stage and lots of people around them, looking at the stage. A man in strange clothing and people in the same outfits in the same clothing the previous night stand around and on the stage. The man in strange clothing tells everyone good morning. Black and White notice the people standing around look like the same people yesterday. The man talks that he came today to ask everyone to set their Pokémon free and his name is Ghetsis of Team Plasma. People question who they are while Ghetsis is talking. He goes on to say that people live in harmony with Pokémon and that Pokémon and people are partners who help each other out. He questions to everyone if it's true. Ghetsis tells that has anyone questioned the assumption of people having a symbiotic relationship with Pokémon. He tells the public that they order their Pokémon but in effect, they force their Pokémon to work for them. He also questions to the public if they remember the last time they saw their Pokémon's expression when they ordered them to do something. He argues his point that Pokémon aren't possessions for humans to exploit and that they should liberate their Pokémon, making them equals. He begs them to reconsider their relationships with their Pokémon. After the speech, a little boy questions on releasing his Petilil. His mother tells him that him and his Petilil eat and sleep together and that they should go shopping. White sees an old man crying on the ground, she asks of he is alright. The old man wonders what to do since he thinks he's been making Pokémon unhappy for many years. Black sees someone release their Pokémon. Suddenly, Black and White see trainers releasing their Pokémon. Debuts Character *Ghetsis Pokémon *Timburr *Pansage (explanation) *Sewaddle (explanation) *Swanna (explanation) *Panpour *Darumaka *Drilbur *Ducklett *Ferroseed *Joltik *Purrloin *Solosis *Whimsicott Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 44 chapters